


Kandreil Ski Trip

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Andrew and Neil take Kevin on a skiing trip. Good, clean, outdoorsy fun & sexy shower times!I started writing this and it kept getting longer so I split this story into two parts: fluff and smut. The fluff is rated T for teens and the smut is rated E for Explicit. You can skip either part and still have, I hope, a nice story for your Valentine’s Day. :)





	1. Part 1: Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egglorru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglorru/gifts).



> Written as a Valentine's Day prompt for egglorru. Their prompt: Andrew and Neil take Kevin on that first time skiing trip. Two shortstacks teaming up to wrestle their giant into a snowbank, hot cocoa, and warm happy smut ensues?

“What the hell is Kevin doing?” Andrew demands. Neil leans around him, skis cradled under his arm, and spots Kevin sitting on a bench, his back to the lodge. But what’s gotten Andrew’s attention is the man kneeling down in front of Kevin. From this angle it looks sketchy as hell.

“I think that guy is helping Kev get his skis on,” Neil supplies. He can’t keep the humor out of his voice. They leave Kevin alone for five minutes and he has some random dude on his knees.

“That’s not what it looks like,” Andrew mutters. He passes his cigarette to Neil and lets him take a final drag.

“Should we interrupt or see what happens?” Neil asks. He exhales the smoke and stubs out the cigarette, tossing the butt into a trashcan brimming with disposable hot chocolate cups.

“What do you think will happen?” Andrew’s glaring at the man but his threatening look is undermined by his orange earmuffs and fox scarf. The scarf was a gift from Renee; Neil had liked so much that he ended up ordering matching scarves for him and Kevin. Neil tugs at the end of Andrew’s scarf, drawing his attention.

“We could bet on it,” Neil suggests. “Twenty says that the guy asks Kev for his number.”

“Money’s boring,” Andrew replies. He moves into Neil’s space, backing him up against the railing of the porch. “Truth or dare?”

“Ha,” Neil laughs sharply. “You know all my truths.” Andrew shrugs but doesn’t move away, hands braced on the railing, trapping Neil.

“Dare, then,” Andrew decides. His face remains stoic but there’s heat in his eyes. Neil swallows and bobs his head in agreement. “Oh, looks like Kevin’s leaving us,” Andrew comments.

Neil whips around in time to watch the stranger help Kevin to his feet and demonstrate how to move in the skis. Now that he’s standing up Neil notices that the man is younger, about their age, and has a patch on the front of his ski jacket that has the lodge’s logo. Staff then, probably an instructor.

“Son of a bitch,” Neil laughs. “He’s really not waiting for us, the bastard.”

Andrew pushes off the railing and heads for the stairs, Neil trailing after him. They follow at a distance, keeping Kevin in their sight but not getting close enough for him to spot them. All of Kevin’s attention is focused on awkwardly shuffling forward; the instructor walks next to him, a hand on Kevin’s lower back.

“Handsy,” Neil observes. Andrew nods.

Kevin makes it to the bunny slopes and the instructor helps him onto the moving track that transports the skiers to the top of the slope. Andrew and Neil join a group of tiny children who are far more confident on their skis and snowboards than Kevin. An adorable little boy is staring up at Kevin like he’s a giant. Kevin waves down at him. Even from a distance Neil can tell that Kevin is anxious about this, it shows in his stiff body language and the set of his lips.

“Andrew,” Neil whispers, “I think it’s time we intervene. Kevin…”

“Yeah, I know,” Andrew cuts him off. Kevin had said that he wanted to learn to ski but ever since they had arrived at the lodge he’s been on edge. Neil is fairly certain that Kevin is worried about injury and what having to sit out another season of Exy would mean for him and his deal with the Moriyamas.

They catch up to Kevin just as the man leans in to whisper something in Kevin’s ear. Kevin blushes and shakes his head rapidly, which is when he catches sight of Andrew and Neil. He waves them over looking relieved. The man glances over and frowns when he sees them.

“Mark,” Kevin says, “meet my boyfriends, Andrew and Neil. Guys, this is Mark and he works here. He was just, ah, giving me some assistance while you all got the skis.”

Mark nods warily and then makes an excuse to leave. He skates off to go help a group of elderly skiers.

“What was that about?” Neil asks.

“Oh, uh, I think he was trying to pick me up. Right before you got here he told me what room he’s staying in at the lodge, invited me up. I turned him down, of course.”

“Of course,” Andrew says. “He didn’t hassle you or anything?”

Kevin shakes his head and then eyes the slope, his expression tense.

“Do you still want to ski?” Neil asks. “Andrew and I will go with you.” The skis he carried up are lying in a pile in the snow. Kevin shrugs and watches the kids and a handful of adults make their way down the gentle hill. There are a few tumbles but most of the skiers make it. Laughter rings out along with shouts of encouragement from watching parents.

“Yeah,” Kevin decides. He rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck, shakes out his arms. “I’m not a quitter.”

Andrew almost smirks. “That’s the damn truth.”

Neil retrieves the skis and he and Andrew put them on, leaning against Kevin as they snap the boots into place.

“No poles?” Kevin asks.

Neil shakes his head. Out of the three of them he has the most skiing experience; Andrew’s only been skiing once with Nicky and Aaron, before they were at Palmetto.

“You want to learn to use your legs and your hips to balance, steer, and stop. See how that one kid in the red jacket is moving? That’s how you do it.” Kevin’s a fast learner and the most athletic person Neil has ever met; he’s confident that Kevin will pick up on the basics.

After studying the other skiers for a few minutes Kevin decides that he’s ready to give it a try. He gets going with a wobbly start, Neil and Andrew at his sides, keeping close but not too close. At first Kevin flails a bit but then he finds his center and starts moving more confidently, gently swerving back and forth down the slope. He fumbles at the end, unsure how to stop, and pitches over into the snow bank. Andrew and Neil skid to a stop next to him.

Neil can’t stop smiling. “You did it!” he cheers. “Wasn’t that awesome?”

Kevin beams from his place in the snow and struggles to sit up. “Hell yes it was! Let’s go again.”

“Here we go…” Andrew drawls. “You’ve reached a new stage of your sports evolution: Kevin Day, Ski Junkie.”

“You know I love me some powder,” Kevin winks before tossing a snowball at Andrew. Andrew deflects it into Neil’s face.

Neil coughs dramatically and spits snow out of his mouth. He glares at his boyfriends. “Just you wait,” he warns, “later, when I’m not strapped to a pair of skis, there will be payback.”

“Promises, promises,” Kevin teases. “Now help me up, you hobbits. We have to scale the heights of Caradhras.”

“Nerds,” Andrew sneers, grabbing Kevin’s right hand while Neil gets Kevin’s left hand, “I am dating nerds.”

“Does this mean you’re Strider?” Neil asks Kevin. He’s only recently joined the Lord of the Rings fandom, thanks to Nicky’s fervent endorsement of the films.

“The once and future queen,” Andrew jokes, poking at Kevin’s tattoo.

“Unruly half-pints,” Kevin scolds. Neil throws a snowball at him and hurries away as fast as his clumsy skis will allow.

They spend the rest of the day working their way up the slopes, proceeding to more challenging runs as Kevin’s skill and confidence improve. By the time the slopes close they’ve mastered all of the runs except for the last, the black diamond course. They race down the mountain one last time, dodging around other skiers and snowboarders. Kevin whoops loudly when he reaches the bottom first, holding his arms over his head in triumph. Neil slides up next to him, pops his skis off, and tackles him.

“Payback! Revenge is mine!” He shouts and shoves snow down the back of Kevin’s jacket. Andrew joins them, helping Neil hold Kevin down. Kevin calls a timeout to take off his skis and then the fight is truly on. Neil laughs helplessly as Kevin manhandles him and pushes him down. He sinks into the snow, out of breath, and stares up at Kevin’s flushed, gorgeous face. Just like that the fight goes out of him, replaced by a more powerful urge.

“Kevin,” Neil says, giving him a slow smile that he knows Kevin can’t resist. His gloved hands reach around behind Kevin’s neck, pulling him close.

“Yes, Neil?” Kevin’s warm breath ghosts over his chilled skin. He brushes a bit of snow off Neil’s cheek and leans in.

“Kiss me,” Neil whispers. He watches Kevin’s eager expression soften and then Kevin is too close to discern expressions. Neil closes his eyes at the first touch of Kevin’s cold lips against his. It’s thrilling, like how it feels when they’re making out after a win. They’re both tired and sweaty beneath their jackets. Kevin’s heavy weight settles on him and Neil’s heart gives a painful surge, feeling too full. He sighs happily as Kevin’s hot tongue presses against his, their lips moving together in a breathless dance.

Naturally, this is the moment that Andrew decides to mount his own revenge, shoving snow down Kevin’s pants. Kevin leaps up in an instant, swatting at his ass and cursing Andrew. Neil props himself up in the snow to watch the hilarity ensue. Andrew plops down beside him and lets Neil lean against his shoulder.

“Yes or no?” Neil asks, looking up at Andrew with soft eyes.

“Yes,” Andrew says. He holds the back of Neil’s head and kisses him, slow shallow kisses that only stoke the fire that’s taken hold of Neil.

“Andrew,” Neil whines, “a proper kiss…”

“Later.” Andrew tugs at his bottom lip and abruptly stands, brushing snow off his clothes. Neil falls back into the drift and lazily moves his arms back and forth, making a snow angel.

“Very pretty,” Kevin says. “Should I draw you a halo?”

“He doesn’t deserve one,” Andrew comments. Neil sticks his tongue out at him and Andrew flips him off before digging around in his jacket pocket for his cigarettes.

Neil holds his arms up and Kevin decides to show off, sweeping him up and over his shoulder. Neil’s head hangs down over Kevin’s back and he makes upside down eye contact with Andrew, grinning happily.

Andrew rolls his eyes and lights up a cigarette, then he collects their skis and they head back to the lodge, the setting sun staining the snowy landscape in vibrant colors.


	2. Part 2: Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: very explicit sex

Once they’re back at the lodge Kevin sets Neil down and Andrew leaves to return the skis. Kevin and Neil head over to the dining room and snag a table by the window. It’s too warm inside for their ski gear but they’re too hungry to bother going to their room to change and come back.

The lodge is an odd mixture of rustic charm and high-class service. It’s an Allison find, one of her preferred retreat centers. She insisted on booking them a suite and paying for their getaway weekend, claiming that it was a fair exchange for the winnings she had collected over the years. Neil isn’t complaining. If Allison wants to pay their way then he’s fine with that.

When Andrew returns they order dinner and relax. Neil and Kevin go over the highlights of their ski runs, discuss techniques, and make plans for the next day. Andrew sits back and sips on his hot chocolate; his heavy lidded eyes focused on them but he ignores their attempts to drag him into the conversation.

Finally Kevin, perturbed by Andrew’s silence, demands, “What in the world are you thinking about, Andrew?”

Andrew swirls the remaining hot chocolate in his mug and gives Kevin an even look and answers, “Fucking you and Neil.”

Neil chokes on his water and Kevin drops his fork. Really, they shouldn’t be surprised anymore by Andrew’s blunt way of getting to the point.

“Jesus Christ, Drew,” Neil gasps. He coughs a few more times.

“He’s not invited,” Andrew replies and drains the hot chocolate in one long gulp.

Kevin watches, transfixed, before muttering, “I am so turned on right now.”

Neil flags down their waiter and pays for the meal, his right leg jiggling up and down with impatience.

“You both look needy as fuck,” Andrew observes. “Makes me want to draw things out even more. Except…”

“Except?” Neil sits forward in his chair, ready to intercept the waiter and get his credit card.

“Except watching you two gliding around on skis and wrestling in the snow has left me feeling pent up.”

As if on cue the waiter returns with Neil’s card and wishes them a “very pleasant evening.” He’s decent enough not to add a wink, for which Neil is grateful.

“Show off,” he hisses at Andrew as they walk to the elevator. The ride up to their floor feels like an eternity, especially since they have to share the lift with a family of five. Neil is smushed between Andrew and Kevin and it’s like the universe just wants him to suffer.

The door to their suite is barely closed before Kevin’s dropping his coat to the floor and pulling off Neil’s and tugging his thermal over his head. Neil struggles with getting Kevin’s pants undone but Andrew steps in and knocks his hands away and does it for him.

“Andrew,” Neil pants, his breath stuttering as Kevin yanks his pants down, “whatever you want, the answer’s yes, okay?”

“Eager,” Andrew says. But his hands aren’t entirely steady as he removes Neil’s armbands and presses light kisses on the scars underneath. Kevin crowds in, his shirt gone and his pants hanging off his hips, and winds his fingers into Neil’s hair, tugging as he leans down for a devouring kiss.

Neil clutches at Kevin, at Andrew, his legs already shaking. The warmth of Andrew’s hands and the press of his body against Neil’s back is reassuring; Andrew’s always been Neil’s rock and when the three of them started _this_ Andrew constantly made sure that Neil was okay and felt safe. Kevin’s the firebrand and Neil – he feels like the tinder, always waiting to catch.

Andrew interrupts Kevin and leads them to the bathroom where he helps Kevin undress before pushing them into the glass walled shower. It’s plenty big enough for the three of them and Neil laughs; he’s feeling so good that it’s the only way he can think to respond. Andrew adjusts the water temperature and they crowd under the spray.

Once again Neil is caught in the middle. There’s no place he’d rather be. It’s overwhelming: the hot, slick slide of wet skin against him, hands and lips dragging down his body. Andrew’s cock rubs against his ass, sending electric shocks of pleasure shooting through him, making his heart seize over and over again. Neil wants to reach for him but he doesn’t, he obeys the hands off rule, knowing that when Andrew wants to be touched he’ll let them know.

Andrew squeezes Neil’s hips and rocks against him harder, teasing. Neil moans and clutches at Kevin, dragging him down for a kiss. The hot water bounces on his face, drips down, getting in their mouths. Neil digs his fingers into Kevin’s back as Andrew whispers in his ear, “Finger? Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil gasps. He looks over his shoulder at Andrew and feels his heart surge, seeing the way Andrew’s looking at him. “Drew,” Neil sighs, “kiss me?”

Andrew closes the space between them and captures Neil’s mouth for one kiss, two, three. It’s a little sloppy from that angle but Neil doesn’t mind, doesn’t care. His tongue chases the milky chocolate taste of Andrew. He feels lost and found; he feels like he’s being reborn or rediscovered every instant. His heart races with the lazy movement of Andrew’s lips and the way Kevin’s now urgently sucking at his neck, up near his jaw, marking him in a way that will be highly visible tomorrow.

Andrew gives Neil one more kiss before withdrawing. Neil breathes heavily and holds onto Kevin’s hips, his eyes closed and head tilted back, his body tingling. Kevin says something quiet that’s lost in the sound of water hitting their bodies. His fingers graze Neil’s cock and Neil shivers and bucks involuntarily, whining.

“More,” Neil demands, looking up at Kevin. He presses his palm to Kevin’s chest and slowly drags his fingernails down, leaving red marks behind. He feels hot satisfaction at the way Kevin’s abs jump as his fingers trail across them. Kevin mirrors him, touching him the same way, his eyes boring into Neil’s, the tension spiking between them.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Kevin says and Neil shudders.

“Well, you’ll have to wait,” Andrew speaks up. “I got first dibs.” The tip of his finger presses in and Neil’s breath catches. He leans into Kevin, bending at the waist. Andrew murmurs encouragement and Kevin rubs the back of his neck.

“I’m fine with sloppy seconds,” Kevin replies. His voice is rough and Neil knows, without looking, that Kevin is staring, watching as Andrew works him open. His body spasms a little as Andrew pushes one finger all the way in. He holds on tight to Kevin, tasting his skin on his lips. Kevin strokes his head, and asks, “Want me to touch you?”

“Yes…” Neil almost says ‘please’ but catches himself. His fingernails dig into Kevin’s skin as Andrew adds another finger, slick with lube. Neil groans and mouths at Kevin’s stomach. He tries to thrust back onto Andrew’s fingers but Andrew keeps a firm hold on him, holding him in place. Kevin’s fingers ghost along the length of Neil’s cock, light, barely there strokes that make Neil tremble.

“Neil, are you doing okay?” Andrew asks. His hand is heavy on Neil’s hip. Kevin moves his free hand to Neil’s other hip, grounding him. Water hisses down over his bare back, warm and comforting.

“Yeah, I’m-,” Neil takes a deep breath and relaxes further, sliding from thought to sensation. “I’m good. Keep going.”

Andrew leans down and kisses his shoulder. “You’re doing so well, Neil.”

Neil swallows a sob. Kevin and Andrew figured out early that he was a junkie for praise and a slut for dirty talk.

“You look fucking hot like this, Josten,” Kevin chimes in, “bent over with Andrew’s fingers up your ass. Can you look up at me baby?”

Neil tilts his head back, his chin digging into Kevin’s chiseled abs. He blinks at the water hitting his face, blurring his sight. Kevin smiles at him and murmurs, “There he is. Neil, if you keep looking at me with your mouth open I’m going to have to fill it with something.”

Andrew snorts, “Not right now you’re not.” Neil wants to say that he can handle it but Andrew’s next thrust has him crying out, his toes curling.

“Andrew…” Neil moans as he rubs his face over Kevin’s skin. “Andrew…”

Kevin says something he doesn’t catch but then Kevin’s hand is wrapped around his cock, pulling roughly. It’s a completely different sensation from the feel of Andrew’s fingers thrusting in and out of him. Neil bows his head, gasping, his body suffused with the warm ache and burn.

“Babe, you alright?” Andrew pulls his fingers out and Neil feels his knees go weak at the weight of Andrew’s cock resting against his ass. His fingers grip at Kevin and his body clenches, momentarily, in anticipation.

“Fantastic,” Neil mumbles. He cranes to look over his shoulder at Andrew. “You gonna fuck me already?”

Andrew’s lips twitch into an almost-smile. “Yes, Neil, I’m going to fuck you.”

Kevin tears open a condom and passes it to Andrew; while Andrew preps himself Kevin keeps Neil’s attention occupied, fondling him and praising him, calling him pet names and ‘pretty boy’ and shit Neil would usually reject under other circumstances. It feels like forever before Andrew is ready, before he’s convinced that Neil is ready, too. As it is, Neil feels like he’s losing his mind when Andrew enters him. His hands slip and Kevin catches him under the arms, holding him up.

“Fuck.” Neil breathes the word against Kevin’s hip. “Ahhh… Andrew…”

Andrew grunts an acknowledgment, moving slowly. Neil holds onto Kevin and takes what Andrew gives him, feeling the slow building pleasure penetrate his entire body.

“Damn Neil,” Andrew curses softly. He picks up his pace, gradually ramping up the intensity as Neil adjusts to him. “You’re so good.”

Kevin increases his attentions as well, rubbing his thumb over the head of Neil’s cock, tightening his grip and adding a clever twist that makes Neil groan.

“Kev… uhhhh. Yeah, just like… that… shit.” Andrew’s next thrust has him seeing stars, his brain overloading on the sensation. “Ahhh!” Neil’s loud and getting louder. “Fucking hell… Andrew. Yes! Keep going… keep…” Neil’s words get lost as Andrew shoves in, one long, hard push.

Several things happen at nearly the same time: Neil bites Kevin’s stomach, Kevin in turn squeezes a bit too roughly which – combined with Andrew’s fucking – sends Neil over the edge. Andrew’s own orgasm follows swiftly after Neil’s.

Neil’s aware of Kevin’s hands on his arms and Andrew’s grip on his hips easing up, of Andrew pulling out of him. His skin feels electric, the water pinging onto him like falling stars, each drop shattering. He smiles lazily at Kevin and accepts his hungry yet tender kiss.

“Can’t believe you bit me,” Kevin laughs as he eases Neil to the floor of the shower. Neil eyes the bite mark and shivers. The golden feeling in him comes in waves.

Andrew kneels next to him, touches his face, kisses his scars, his mouth.

“Okay?” Andrew asks.

Neil nods. “You’re the best,” he murmurs. “You always fuck me so good.”

Andrew rolls his eyes and Kevin says, “Hey now, you told _me_ that last time!”

“You’re also the best,” Neil agrees. He chews at his lip and stares at Kevin, specifically his cock. Andrew catches Neil looking and raises his pale eyebrows in question. Neil nods in agreement. “Hey Kev,” Neil asks, “blowjob, yes or no?”

Kevin twitches and a tremor moves through him. “Yes, fuck yes.” He sounds close to losing it already and Neil feels a hum of satisfaction go through him.

Neil and Andrew move until they’re shoulder to shoulder in front of Kevin, their hands on Kevin’s thighs, stomach, ass. Andrew starts off, licking up Kevin’s length and waits for Neil to do the same. Kevin groans and braces his hands against the shower wall, his arms trembling. His body partially shelters them from the shower and Neil glances up at him through his wet lashes, enjoying the view of Kevin wrecked and needy.

Andrew and Neil suckle and lick at Kevin’s cock, drawing gasps and curses and praise from him. It’s intoxicating, sharing this with Andrew, their tongues and lips brushing, eyes meeting; it’s a rush to get the unshakeable Kevin Day this helpless.

“Neil…” Kevin is flushed down his chest and his eyes are dark and wild, “Neil… I wanna fuck your mouth,” he pleads.

Neil pulls back and smiles at Kevin, feeling proud that he’s able to provoke this reaction. He takes a deep breath and then he takes him in his mouth, one hand holding the base of Kevin’s cock. Neil closes his eyes and savors the taste and feel of Kevin in his mouth before getting to work, doing all the little things that Kevin and Andrew taught him.

“Yes, Neil, yes, god you’re so perfect. So good…” Kevin’s voice is music to Neil’s ears. “Andrew… fuck, man, don’t stop…”

Neil peeks to see what Andrew’s up to and finds him sucking a hickey over the bite mark that Neil left.

Kevin’s body jerks under their attentions and Neil rubs a soothing hand along Kevin’s thigh.

“I’m so close,” Kevin pants. “Neil, can I…?”

Neil hums his consent around Kevin’s cock and gives his thigh a squeeze. Kevin cradles the back of Neil’s head in one hand and fucks in and out, careful not to go too hard and hurt Neil.

It’s a struggle not to gag but Neil bears with it, feeling when Kevin’s control finally breaks and his climax hits. Neil holds onto Kevin and swallows and swallows, throat working.

“Fuck,” Kevin moans. He pulls out and then sinks onto the shower floor with Andrew and Neil. Neil licks his lips and wipes at his mouth; the shower washes away anything that’s left. “That was incredible,” Kevin sighs, looking at Neil and Andrew, “thank you.”

Neil grins and leans against the wall, legs splayed, allowing the shower to pelt all over his body.

“So,” he asks Kevin, “what were you saying earlier about sloppy seconds?”

Andrew snorts and Kevin looks mildly dismayed. “Shit, Neil, give a guy a break. Tomorrow, you insatiable fox.”

“Fine, fine,” Neil says with a yawn. “Now carry me to bed.”

Somehow they all make it up and dry off with the fabulously fluffy towels before crashing in the plush king-sized bed. Andrew spoons Neil, his scarred arms wrapped around Neil’s chest. Kevin curls up on Neil’s other side.

Just as sleep has almost claimed him Neil hears Kevin whisper, “Night, Neil, Andrew.”

Andrew mutters, “Sleep tight.”

Neil leaves them with, “Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

“You’re a bedbug,” Kevin mumbles.

“That’s,” Neil yawns widely, “the point.”

Before anyone can get another word in Neil falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
